


third time's the charm

by ayykaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, mild NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayykaashi/pseuds/ayykaashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi didn't know Bokuto as much as he thought he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	third time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while drinking some alcohol. pls forgive me.  
> also first hq!! fic aaaah;; im not very used to these characters yet bUT I LOVE THEM SO MUCH I CANTaaah  
> warnings: mild nsfw: yaoi, violence (idk if thats mild)  
> disclaimer : only the plot is mine! theres a part here that i based off from a doujin called AKBK, which is not mine

Akaashi knew better than anyone just how unpredictable Bokuto was. He had the most knowledge about his quirky habits, his impulses, and his sudden mood swings. As his setter, and his best friend and team mate, Akaashi always makes it a point to look out for the older male in any way he can, no matter how troublesome it becomes. If it’s not for Bokuto’s sake, then he knows he’s doing it for the team’s and his own as well. 

Of course, just because he had the most knowledge on their Ace, it doesn’t mean that he knows him completely. There are times that Bokuto can still surprise him and catch him off guard, and things that he doesn’t know about him either. One of the things Akaashi never expected Bokuto to like however, is his, Akaashi’s, body.

Truth be told, he should’ve expected this happening. Akaashi has always noticed Bokuto checking him out, but he refused to think otherwise of it because he believed that his body was just like everybody else’s, just maybe a bit thinner and less attractive. Which is why he never expected Bokuto to suddenly have a boner while leering at him as he dressed up.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi began, “You’re hard.”

He heard an audible gulp. “Yeah,” Bokuto said, “I know.”

The air was tense around them as Akaashi momentarily stopped buttoning his shirt. He refused to look at Bokuto. “And why is that?”

“Because I like your body,” was the immediate response. It was silent until Bokuto started flailing his arms around, face completely red. “We-Well, I like you body a-and I like you too! Wait, I-I mean I like your body because it’s yours and um–”

Immediately, Akaashi resumed buttoning his shirt and finished up. He shut his locker and gave Bokuto a side glace, showing his slightly pink face. “Please keep quiet Bokuto-san, you’re too loud.” 

Akaashi grabbed his bag from the floor and slung it over his shoulder. He looked at Bokuto, who was obviously embarrassed and dejected, but trying to play it off with a few sheepish laughs. “Bokuto-san,” he said, “I’d rather you confess to me properly tomorrow once you’ve relieved yourself.”

He wasted no time getting out of the room while he left Bokuto in shock. As he quickly walked away, he heard the door slam open and Bokuto shouting, “WAIT IS THAT A YOU LIKE ME TOO OR  A REJECTION? AAGAAAASHIII!” in the distance. 

He covered his face with his hand, hiding a smile. He didn’t look back.

–

Akaashi knows that Bokuto is capable of being serious. Bokuto may be a goofball, and maybe an airhead, but he usually knew when to be serious and when to act properly. He never expected him, however, to be a shy romantic.

The morning after the fiasco, Akaashi was surprised to see Bokuto outside his house, holding a bouquet of flowers and shoving it into his face as he bent a full ninety-degrees down. Bokuto looked down at his feet, took a few breaths, and surprisingly, spoke calmly and evenly. 

“I-um,” Bokuto stammered, “I’m sorry about last night! I uh, relived myself, but felt really bad too and um,” his teeth chattered, “I-I like you, Akaashi! Will you please go out with me?”

Akaashi stayed silent, still a bit dazed from the morning sun and a bit in shock from Bokuto’s confession. Bokuto continued. “I always thought you were pretty and a really great person and the fact you’re my bestest best friend ever and never left my side and that you’re just really pretty made me fall for you and I don’t want anyone else to have you and –”

“Bokuto-san, it’s barely six in the morning. Please keep your voice down.” 

Bokuto flinched and looked up from his position. He felt his face heat up more, seeing the light pink dusting his favorite setter’s face. When Akaashi got the flowers from his hands, he stood up normally and looked at Akaashi in the eye. “So um, is that a rejection?”

Akaashi’s expression remained unreadable. “No, Bokuto-san,” he said, “I accept your feelings.” 

The ace broke out into a huge grin. He was about to jump on Akaashi when he said, “I just never expected you to be a romantic, a shy one at that.”

“Well, I do have manners,” Bokuto sheepishly laughed, “and I know that you’re supposed to give flowers to the one you like. And I’m just shy cause it’s you, Akaashi.”

Akaashi sighed. “Bokuto-san, flowers are for girls.” He said, smiling a little when he saw the older male’s expression change from glee to panic. “But thank you for the flowers. Let me put them inside first and then let’s go to school.”

“Together?” Bokuto looked at him expectantly. Akaashi smiled. “Yes, together.”

When Akaashi came back out, Bokuto jumped him and clung to him the entire walk to school, singing to himself, “Akaashi is mine now~ Akaashi is mine now~.” Everyone seemed to know what happened and started congratulating them. 

(He wouldn’t tell them that he really didn’t know that Bokuto had feelings for him. That was something he didn’t add into his calculations.)

–

II.

All in one day, Akaashi learned things about Bokuto that he was, in a way, better off not knowing.

It’s been a few months since they’ve started dating. By now, almost everyone they knew in the volleyball scene knows of their current relationship. Everyone has been supportive of them, and wished them all the best. They’ve gone on a few dates, broke the news to their families, and bonded a lot more outside of practice now.

However, being a couple has never stopped them from continuing their late night practices in their school gym, just the two of them. Their volleyball games seemed to be getting better with their relationship, and they both want to keep it that way. Whenever they can, Akaashi continues to set for Bokuto past their normal time, while Bokuto keeps spiking and asking tips from his setter.

After a few hours of extra practice, they decided to call it a night and both headed to change and take a shower. Bokuto went in first and flopped on his back on the bench, while Akaashi went to his locker and set his bag down, getting all the things he needed for a shower. He spared a glance to Bokuto. “Bokuto-san, aren’t you going to–”

The setter shut his mouth, making the ace shoot him a look. “Bokuto-san,” Akaashi began, voice even as it could be, “You’re hard.” Again.

Bokuto looked down at his shorts and turned red. Ahhh, Akaashi was reminded of how they first started dating, and shut his locker, sighing. He turned to look at his boyfriend. In an instant, his embarrassed face turned into a look of happiness and slight pervertedness, if Akaashi if was honest. “Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi,” Bokuto began, “Why don’t you watch me jerk off?”

“Hah?” Before Akaashi could respond, Bokuto stood up quickly and dragged Akaashi to the bench with him. The older male shot him a grin, before making himself comfortable. He shifted his legs a few times before deciding on a position to stay in, and immediately removing his shorts, letting it pool along with his knee pads. 

Akaashi could only bite back a blush when Bokuto started to touch himself slowly, before getting into a rhythmic pattern. Akaashi kept reminding himself that in a way, this was perfectly fine because they were lovers already, but he still felt flustered and embarrassed about the whole thing. “Is there a real reason for me being here to watch this, Bokuto-san?”

“Hey, don’t be like that now, Akaashi,” Bokuto whined. “You’re my boyfriend, and I don’t think you’d ever turn away from me after this if you really loved me right? And I like to think that you want some of this too.”

Bokuto had a point, Akaashi realized. Pretty weird though that his rational side comes out now, instead of other times. “Bokuto-san, didn’t you think if I wanted any part of this though?”

“Heeeey come on now, Akaashi, don’t think I don’t realize how you sometimes check me out when I spike hey hey hey!” Bokuto grinned, his hand going faster over his shaft as his voice grew a bit deeper and more breathless. Akaashi blushed at the statement and he grinned. “And really now, this isn’t the time for this.”

“Bokuto-san, I’m starting to think you wanted this from the start.”

“To be watched by the person that makes me hard all the time? Hell yeah, this is the dream.”

Bokuto must really be out of his mind, but Akaashi couldn’t bring himself to care right now. He never knew how Bokuto could possibly notice that little habit of his, or how he could look so sexy and enticing while just coming from a strenuous exercise and still look at him in the eyes. Akaashi swallowed a lump in his throat, one he didn’t know had formed. He looked at Bokuto in eyes when the other grinned at him. “Well, looks like you want in now, too.”

Akaashi knew well that he was referring to the obvious bulge starting to form in his pants, and he looked away with pink cheeks. Bokuto raised his shirt and bit on it, and then using his free hand to palm the bulge between Akaashi’s legs, making the setter gasp loudly at the sudden contact. Akaashi was forced to look at the other, swallowing loudly before pushing his hand away and reluctantly pulling his shorts down. To Bokuto, the scene looked erotic enough for him to take in a huge gasp of air and squeeze on himself a little harder than he would’ve liked. Never taking his eyes off of his lover, Akaashi slowly reached out for his length and began touching himself. 

Bokuto couldn’t help but moaning at the sight, reaching for his asshole with his rough fingers. As Akaashi grew redder in the cheeks, Bokuto slowly inserted one finger in his hole as he continued to touch his length. His pudgy fingers slid in and out of his hole sloppily, and Akaashi grew mesmerized at the sight. Bokuto, with his shirt in his mouth, groaned out, “Ahngashi…”

Akaashi’s body grew warm, and dejectedly, he stopped touching himself. With a deep breath, he changed his position and ended up scooting closer so his hands were close to Bokuto’s asshole. Bokuto felt his throat close up as he watched Akaashi’s fingers slide over his thighs, before slowly making their way to his hole, gently prodding at it. Bokuto bit back a whimper, but failed. Akaashi kept his eyes on his, before scooting a bit closer and putting his other hand back on his length. 

Slowly, he leaned forward and Bokuto couldn’t help but lean forward as well, and their lips met in gentle kiss. When they pulled apart, Akaashi fully went in Bokuto’s hole, and again, their lips met, but in a more ferocious and passionate kind of way. Their tongues flapped against each other, first in a soft pace, before settling into a more fiery one. Their lips moved against each other with vigor, and their hands worked just as hard as their lip. Grunts and breathless moans filled the sweaty locker room, along with the sound of Akaashi’s fingers going in and out of Bokuto’s backside. 

“You sure,” Akaashi grunted “Like being watched, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto managed a cheeky grin. “You know it, especially by you, Akaashi.”

The pace grew quicker. Akaashi had inserted all three fingers, and Bokuto was leaking tears already. It wasn’t too long after that they came in grunts together, their seeds splashing over each other. Akaashi felt tired, he’s never done this in such an erotic way before, and the sight of Bokuto on his back, with a limp penis and a wet asshole, breathing heavily, was almost about to bring him back to life. Bokuto, after taking a few gasps of air, sent Akaashi a breathless look. His heart skipped a beat and he bent down to kiss him. 

Bokuto raised his arms and locked them behind Akaashi’s head, pulling them down. His limp member grinding against Bokuto’s hard one, and in a while, he grew hard again in between breathless kisses. They parted, Bokuto keeping his grip on Akaashi, and Akaashi taking a moment to asses the situation while they gasped for air. Bokuto looked up at him expectantly, grinding his hips upwards, constantly moaning breathlessly as Akaashi grunted, “Yours, yours, yours.” 

Never in his life did Akaashi peg Bokuto for a bottom, a whiny one at that.

Then again, he never thought that Bokuto would be the type to get off from being watched, so at this point, he really didn’t have a say.

However, after that night, he didn’t really complain. Neither did Bokuto.

–

After that night, Bokuto apologized profusely and cried at his feet, talking about how he had defiled and deflowered his precious Akaashi. It took Akaashi quite a while before being able to actually calm his lover down, and many assurance that he was okay and that he should be more worried about himself because _he_ was on the receiving end, and that yes, “I still love you, Bokuto-san, always.”

The ace immediately got into a great mood and jumped on his lover. “YAAAY AKAASHI YOU’RE THE BEST EVER!” 

Ever since then, things were going great. However, later on,strings tugged at the setter’s heart, feeling something wrong. He pushed this back to his head, ignoring it and just focusing on volleyball and his lover.

It was a normal feeing anyway, especially around Bokuto.

Akaashi doesn’t feel the tight grip Bokuto has on his arms.

–

III.

Three months have passed since then when Akaashi finds his cat all bruised up on his front yard, mewling as it tried to lick its wounds. Akaashi drops his bag and rushes over to his pet, then carrying it gently inside his house. Bokuto scrambles to get his bag, and rushes in inside with his lover.

Akaashi looks so concerned, and his parents run down at his immediate call for them. Bokuto stands by the hallway, watching as the Akaashi family tried to bandage up the cat the best they can. He watches with as Akaashi’s face morphs into different expressions, even into some he’s never seen before.

Akaashi gets into mild panic, and Bokuto holds the bags tighter to his being.

Later that night, Akaashi asks Bokuto to stay over, feeling saddened and worried with what happened to his favorite pet. Bokuto agrees, and gives his home a quick call before settling in. They stay in Akaashi’s room, with Bokuto on the floor and Akaashi on his bed. They talked for a while before settling into silence, which Akaashi broke, surprisingly. 

“This is my fourth cat, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi begins slowly. 

“What do you mean, Akaashi?”

Akaashi turns to face the ceiling. “This is my fourth cat to be all wound up and all, I mean.” He says. “The other three were already dead when I got home on different times, but when I looked them over, they were all bruised up, just like this one.”

Bokuto sits up from his position on the floor, and silently crawls up to the bed. He pulls up the covers, and joins Akaashi on the bed. “It’ll be alright, Akaashi,” he says, wrapping his arms around the younger male, “This one will survive.”

Akaashi nods, and snuggles in closer to the other. He only hopes that was true, and that this time, he wouldn’t have to bury another cat in his backyard. Bokuto seems to notice his inner turmoil and plants a kiss on his forehead. Akaashi relaxes a bit and wraps his arms around the other.

“Thank you for being here, Bokuto-san.”

It was dark enough that Akaashi didn’t see the way Bokuto’s eyes shone. “Don’t worry, Akaashi, I’m here. Always.”

The next morning, the cat was already dead when Akaashi saw it.

He and Bokuto skipped school that day to mourn.

–

Akaashi’s parents were worried about how there may be someone hurting animals out there, and filed a complaint to the village’s board.The board wasted no time in researching about it, and all Akaashi could do now was wait.

He wanted justice to be served to whoever was hurting innocent animals. He was worried that at this point, the other neighborhood animals could get hurt too. 

Bokuto kept him company at all times. He was always there to assure him that things would be alright in that loud voice of his, and he was always ready to give him big bear hugs with his big arms. He, however, didn’t miss how Bokuto didn’t seem to like talking about these things, so he tried to keep it to a minimum. He expected it from a big and happy guy like Bokuto to not like talking darkly after all.

After the death of his cat, it really lifted his spirits from people around him that they offered help and food for him. He doesn’t usually accept such things from them, but seeing their genuine concern made him smile and accept everything (which was a shock to them, really).

A few days later, however, the income and offers of food decreased slowly, and he noticed that those who disliked him decreased in number as well. He hears talk of certain people dropping out, and some even being in hospitals. He tries to ask the others, but most don’t know, while some seem to know.

It was around the same time when someone from the board approached Akaashi after school. “Akaashi-san?”

“Yes, that’s me.” He nodded. “Is this about the cat abuses going on?”

The other nodded. “Yes, I would like to speak to you about it later, after you’re done with practice and all.”

Akaashi nodded and agreed to meet at a nearby park after his training with Bokuto. However, in his unease, he bailed out early on his ace, and rushed off to the cafe. 

“I’m sorry, Bokuto-san,” he said, “But I really have something urgent to attend to today and I won’t be able to finish our extra practice.”

It was the first time he ever left early. Bokuto nodded and gave him a hug before sending him off. Akaashi ran off, leaving the ace alone with a volleyball in hand. Bokutos hands clenched around the ball.

He failed to notice Bokuto’s knowing stare.

–

Akaashi rushes to the park, and immediately sits where the man from the board was. They exchange pleasantries before getting into business. 

The man faces him, and swallows thickly. “Akaashi-san, in the envelope are pictures of your cats being hurt taken from videos from the camera on the street lamps,” he says, watching Akaashi stiffly open the envelope and look through the pictures. “We weren’t able to screen capture and print the picture of the man doing it, but we were able to look him up.”

“What did you find?” Akaashi felt his heart clench, seeing all his previous pets left for dead, covered in bruises, burns and even slashes. 

“We also found out that the sudden disappearances, like dropping out or hospitalization of students from your school, was linked to this suspect.” 

Akaashi didn’t question how he knew. People outside were growing weary as well with what’s happening, and he knew that they all needed to be such. “Are you saying that this same man is the one hurting those in my school?”

“Exactly.” The man nods. “If you keep looking through the envelope’s contents, you’ll see his bio-data there. We were going to issue a warrant of arrest, but he’s not yet legal so we couldn’t yet…”

Akaashi curiousity flared a bit, and pulled out two pieces of paper stapled together at the upper left. His eyes widened at the two by two ID photo attached at the upper right of the first page.

No. There is no way this is possible.

He opened his mouth to speak, but when he turned to the side, he hears a sickening ‘thwack’ as the man from the board’s head was violently slammed onto the metal armrest beside him. His words are caught in his throat as he sees Bokuto slam his head repeatedly onto the armrest, the vertical black and blue line on his face getting darker and darker with each slam down.

Akaashi was frozen in shock as he watched the show. As Bokuto slammed faster, he could see the man’s nose slowly being deformed as blood starting dripping out from his nostrils and his chapped lips. It felt like hours to Akaashi, but after a few minutes, Bokuto stopped, and with a gentle push, the man fell to the ground with a muffled ‘thud.’

“Akaashi, I didn’t know this was the important thing you had to attend to!” Bokuto chirped in, a gleeful smile on his face. “You should’ve just told me so I wouldn’t be worried!”

Akaashi couldn’t look at the other. His hands were numb and his feet felt like they had needles all over them all the way to his thighs. He didn’t want to see the smile his lover had on his face, not after he just fucking smashed a man’s face repeatedly on an armrest and not after seeing how _casual_ he looked and how he watched and how the sound was still reverberating in his ears with a sick   _‘thwack thwack thwack thwack_ ’ and that it was his lover who did it his lover his ace his _Bokuto_ –

“Hey hey hey, Akaashi, you okay?” 

Before he knew it, Bokuto’s face was just inches away from his, and his hands, smeared with some blood, were caressing his face so gently as if he didn’t just _slam_ someone’s _head down_ –

“How–Bokuto-san, what–”

Akaashi didn’t understand. He didn’t think this through. There are many things he didn’t know about Bokuto and he made it a point to learn more about him as time passed by but this, this he wasn’t so sure about.

Bokuto came closer and Akaashi remained frozen, mouth slightly agape. Bokuto planted a kiss on his lips, and on his nose. He pulled away, but kept close with his nose nuzzling his softly, seemingly hooting in content as his eyes drooped down slowly.

Akaashi was scared. _So scared_. And yet, somehow, he felt at home.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto began slowly, “It’s because you’re mine, and nobody, or nothing else, can take you away from me.”

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open. Dull golden eyes filled with so much love and affection and mania met with shocked dark emerald eyes. Akaashi’s throat felt parched and it felt like the needles went all the way there. Bokuto grinned silly like normal.

“I love you, Akaashi.”

Akaashi swallowed. 

“I…I love you too, Bokuto-san.”

Another day of learning something new about Bokuto.

**Author's Note:**

> i just really love bokuaka so much esp akaashi but idk if i did them justice  
> follow me on tumblr @akabanyeh c: have a nice day!


End file.
